IB Blue Rose Petals
by Momo-Flying-Lemur
Summary: Mixes the Forgotten Portrait Ending with the Together Forever Ending. Years later after the events of Geurtena's gallery. Ib doesn't remember Garry! Mary is now her sister. Years later Ib is starting to have nightmares and someone is calling for help in her nightmares. Ib is hit with a torrent of memories and remembers Garry, what is more she knows he is alive. Now what?


Sleep…..sleep…the word seemed inviting. Yes sleep, he would ….no he couldn't. He had…he had promised Ib that they'd get out together. He forced open his eyes…

.

.

"Loves me"

.

.

Another spasm of pain tore through him like a violent animal, he gave a small cry of pain.

.

.

"Garry…"

.

.

"I…I don't want to tell the truth…but I don't want to lie either…..go ahead Ib." Garry managed as he placed a shaking hand on Ib's cheek. "If you need help I'll come running…." He promised softly.

.

.

Ib reluctantly stood up and nodded slowly as she turned and dashed as fast as she could after Mary. She had to get Garry's rose back!

.

.

"Loves me not…"

.

.

Garry let his eyes close he felt another pain pierce his heart, he clutched his chest and slid further down the wall, breathing had become rather painful. How much more could he take? How much more would Mary put him through?

.

.

"Loves me…"

.

.

Garry clenched his teeth and let out a grunt of pain as his breathing became labored and shallow. Was this how it felt to die? This sea of unbearable pain that coursed through him, willing to pluck his life, the blood roared in his ears and fear flooded him.

.

.

"Loves me not…"

.

.

Garry let out a howl of pain and digs his finger nails into his chest, his heart galloping like a pure bred stallion on a track at the horse show races. His teeth grinding together so much that it was painful. Ib wasn't going to make it in time…Garry could feel that the next petal would be his last and he'd die. He felt tears rolling down his cheeks; He didn't want to die…not because he was afraid for himself. No, he was afraid for Ib. Garry's thoughts scrambled, what would happen to Ib after he was gone? Who would get the sweet little girl home? Who would protect her from Mary? Garry could barely move now, it was as if a thorny stem of a rose was digging into his heart. It hurt….it hurt….so much. Garry's eyes opened one last time, his gaze clouded and full of agony. "I'm sorry Ib…..it looks like you'll have to leave by yourself…..it looks like I'm not going to take you to the Café and share the macarons with you like a I promised…..forgive me…Ib….." He whispered, even though he knew Ib couldn't hear him. Then his breathing hitched all of a sudden.

.

.

"Loves me!" The giggle of mirth from Mary and Ib's cry of despair were the last things he heard before Garry's eyes closed forever and he was embraced by death…the eternal sleep. Garry's rose had withered…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Garry?" The nine year old Ib whispered as she approached Garry's still form. She had run back the way she came after Mary had finished tearing off the rose petals from Garry's rose. Ib didn't understand why but for some odd reason there was a large ache in her heart, when the last rose petal was torn from its wilting stem. She had the unbearable urge to return to Garry and her tired legs had carried her back to where Garry was leaning up against the wall. Ib looked at Garry's figure, he was like a statue…he wasn't moving, his head was slack, tilted down, and resting on his shoulder... This concerned Ib, why wasn't Garry moving? Ib fell to her knees, she was settled on the right side of Garry and she looked at his pale face. He seemed to be sleeping….though…..yet he wasn't. Something inside Ib nagged at her that Garry wasn't just sleeping. Though if Garry wasn't sleeping, maybe he was resting his eyes? Or what else could he be doing. "Garry…." She mumbled softly at her still friend. "Garry can you hear me?" She asked, she sat in silence for a minute or two. "Garry?" She said a little louder. She timidly reached her hand up and gently placed her hand on Garry's cheek. Shock shivered up her spine as she touched his icy cold cheek. This really set her off in a flight of panic; she began to softly shake Garry's shoulder. "Garry! G-g-Garry! Garry! Come on, wake up Garry!" She coaxed in a shaking voice. Her gaze fixed on his unmoving face, Garry wouldn't move at all. "G-G-Garry…..p-p-p-please w-w-wake up…y-y-you promised! You promised we'd get out of here! You promised you would come when I called. Why aren't you coming? Why? Wake up Garry…you promised! We pinky promised! You don't break a promise! Garry! GARRY!" Ib threw herself at Garry and buried her face into his chest and began to sob. That was the moment a memory came to her. A memory of her pet rabbit, she remembered what her mother said when Ib found her rabbit curled up cold and unmoving. She had told her that her rabbit was dead and was sleeping and never going to wake up. It would sleep forever….for that is what being dead was. A sleep that was ever lasting, Ib sobbed harder, Garry was dead…he would sleep forever. He wouldn't wake up and he wouldn't talk to Ib ever again. They weren't getting out together like they'd promised…..Garry wouldn't make it out of here and Ib would have to go alone. Ib pulled her face away from Garry's chest and looked up, hoping this was a nightmare and when she looked up to Garry's face he'd be smiling and his eyes would be open. Her heart sank when she realized nothing had change. Garry was still sleeping…..Death….was the final destination, the forever sleep. Garry had died…..and left Ib alone. "You promised…you promised…" Ib whimpered as she placed her hand on Garry's cheek. "We were going to get out together…but….oh Garry…." Absent mindedly Ib brushed her hand through the large purple bangs that completely covered one of Garry's eyes. "Why did you do it? Why? Why did you give Mary your rose? I would have been okay! She wouldn't have bothered pulling the petals off of my rose. You could have carried me to the exit and we could have left together and you wouldn't be….you wouldn't….." Ib was too choked up on sobs to continue. She pulled away from Garry and stood up on weak knees; she placed her hand once more on Garry's purple bangs and brushed her fingers through them. Wondering if Garry could even hear her or not. No…that would be impossible…Garry was…..he was…sleeping. Yes…he was sleeping…that was better than…d-d-dea-yes….just sleeping. She decided to push the image of sleeping Garry from her mind and replace it with a smiling and happy Garry. Yes this was how she would remember Garry. With a heavy heart she would leave this place by herself…..she knew Garry wouldn't have wanted her to stay there, alone and with Mary still out there lurking around. Ib managed to numbly make her way to the exit, she didn't notice the voice telling her that if she left she wouldn't remember what had happened here. She hopped through the Fabricated World Portrait and was swallowed up by darkness.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

She couldn't remember what she was doing…..a large chunk of her memory draw up a huge blank. The young brown haired girl, with crimson red eyes was sitting under a strange painting. She rose to her feet and dusted off her white shirt and red skirt. She turned to face a vast painting and she read the plaque, though she couldn't make sense of the first word she knew it ended with 'world' she shook her head, and rubbed at her temples. She walked off and was about to go down the stairs where she knew her parents were waiting for her a certain painting caught her eye. She froze in place and looked intently at it. The painting was of a man probably around 19 or so, he was slumped up against the wall he looked still and asleep, there were blue rose petals scattered around him and he had a ragged looking jacked on, he had a green shirt and his messy purple hair covered one eye. It may sound crazy but he looked real, as if he had once existed in this world himself, though Ib knew that was insane. She heard that Guertena never used real people to model his artworks after. But then why did this man look so vibrant and so real to her? And why….why did it make her heart ache and her knees tremble? Why did she feel so choked up about a painting? She gazed closer and then tore her gaze away to read what the plaque said. "Forgotten Portrait" Ib closed her eyes hard, she felt dizzy and she felt as if she were forgetting something. Suddenly her dizziness faded when her name was called. "Ib! Sister!" Ib's eyes snapped open and she turned to the direction of the voice. The owner of that voice was a blonde haired female with blue eyes, she wore a green dress and a smile was bright on her face. It was Mary her slightly older sister.

.

.

"There you are Ib! Come on, mom and dad have been looking for you! I've been looking for you too! Come on! Mom and dad are going to take us to the Café a few blocks over!" Mary said in a voice like the chime of bells, she grabbed Ib's hand and started to pull her away from the portrait in front of her as quickly as possible.

.

.

'A Café?' Ib thought to herself, she could have jumped when she heard a soft voice whispering into her ear.

…..

…..

"I'll take you to the Café! We can have macarons there! They are so sweet!"

…..

…..

.

.

"Ib?" Mary said, stopping as she turned to look at the somewhat shaken girl. "Hey? You alright?"

.

.

Ib breathed in and out deeply and nodded slowly. "Y-Y-Yeah just thought I heard something. Come on lets go to the Café!"

.

.

With that Ib and Mary caught up to their parents and were now in the car to leave the Guertena Museum.

.

.

Ib sat silently in the car as her parents babbled away about how thrilling the museum was, Mary said something about learning a lot today, but Ib was over come by a strange urge to put her hand into her pocket. When she did she found that there was something inside. She pulled it out and it was a lemon candy. She froze once again she heard a voice.

…..

…..

"Here Ib that's for you, eat it when you want to okay. It will keep your strength up."

…..

…..

Then before she knew it the candy was swiped from her by Mary who gushed out," Ooooh candy! Gimme!" Mary tore off the wrapper and plopped the lemon candy into her mouth. "Teehee! Tasty!" Mary then looked to Ib and smiled cheerfully. "Hey Ib what do you want to play when we get home? Oooh I'm getting excited just thinking about it! Promise me; from now on…We'll always be together Ib!"

.

.

Ib watched as Mary snatched the candy and crushed it between her greedy teeth. Some how this made Ib feel saddened, sure she would get sad when Mary stole candy from her before but never like this. This time it made her really upset, she felt as if that candy was special and that someone had given it to her and it was only for her to eat. "Ah sure…..a game…yeah.." Ib mumbled and then glanced over her shoulder as she watched the Guertena Museum disappear behind them. As she watched it vanish on the horizon…. she felt as if something important in her life vanished with it.

.


End file.
